


ART: One Night In An Old Motel Room

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: X-Men Art [8]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Colored Pencils, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Ink, M/M, Markers, Mixed Media, No Sex, Pencil, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: The title says it all. Some Logan and Kurt and caught in a serious moment.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: X-Men Art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/199052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	ART: One Night In An Old Motel Room

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Wolverine and Nightcrawler. Marvel/Disney does.

[ ](https://imgur.com/MB82awk)  



End file.
